Worth it
by Fontlove
Summary: [Multiverse] Alors que la fin d'Undertale, la vraie, la bonne, était à portée de main, tout se bloque. Les lignes temporelles sont brisées, impossible de faire quoique ce soit: ni charger une SAVE, ni RESET. Sans va alors découvrir un nouveau monde de possibilité et devoir s'y mêler s'il espère sauver le sien.
1. Intro: Partie 1: Blocus

**Worth it**

Autrice: Une amoureuse des squelettes

Disclaimer: Toby Fox, on t'aime pour cette merveille

Raiting: Ne dépassera pas T

Genre: Multivers, Aventure, Action, un peu de drame, histoires de voyages spatio-temporels, Univers Alternatifs

Personnages/UA: Undertale pour le moment.

Résumé: Alors que la fin d'Undertale, la vraie, la bonne, était à portée de main, tout se bloque. Les lignes temporelles sont brisées, impossible de faire quoique ce soit: ni charger une SAVE, ni RESET. Sans va alors découvrir un nouveau monde de possibilité et devoir s'y mêler s'il espère sauver le sien.

Note: Une histoire pas sous le signe du pêché! Comme je suis une feminazie, j'essaie de rendre mon texte inclusif en sachant que je pars du principe que Chara et Frisk sont non-binaires. Je vais tenter autant que faire ce peu que ça ne soit le moins déplaisant à lire mais il y aura parfois des passages obligés afin de respecter le genre. A noter que quand j'utiliserais le "il" en référence au fait que "enfant" est un nom masculin (et considéré, à mon grand regret, comme le pronom neutre de genre en français). Cela se verra moins dans les chapitres suivants.

* * *

C'était fini.

L'humain -qui s'appelait visiblement Frisk- venait de battre l'étrange fleur qui avait volé toutes les âmes et tenté de détruire le monde. Personne ne se souvenait exactement de ce qui s'était passé à part le fait qu'il y avait eu un moment d'intense douleur avant de se rappeler les raisons de leur combat. Et lorsque les monstres avaient ouvert les yeux et que l'enfant s'était réveillé, leur ennemi avait disparu et la barrière état brisée. Peu importe si c'était le combat apocalyptique ou la force de toutes les âmes qui avait réussi cet exploit.

Ils étaient libres. Libres de partir de ce souterrain dans lequel ils étaient enfermés depuis si longtemps et enfin réaliser leur rêve à la surface. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de vivre les prémices du bonheur qui les attendait, tous les amis et amies de Frisk attendirent qu'iel revînt de son dernier voyage pour aller voir tous les monstres rencontrés durant son périple. L'humain prit même le temps d'aller parler une dernière fois à Asriel avant de revenir auprès de celles et ceux qui avaient permis cette bonne fin: Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys et Asgore. Tout le monde était là.

"Si tu as fini, Frisk, nous pouvons enfin y aller." Fit Toriel.

L'enfant lui donna un petit hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la grande porte qui débouchait sur un petit tunnel et surtout, l'extérieur de la montagne. Ses amis et amies sur les talons, Frisk s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la grande porte en réfléchissant à toutes ses actions. Ce ne fut pas facile au début de cette aventure. Ses choix ne furent pas forcément les meilleurs et sûrement sa capacité à SAVE et RESET lui avait donné une liberté de faire des choses qu'ile ne se serait sûrement pas permis sans retours arrière. Comme le fait d'expérimenter ce qui se passerait en tuant telle ou telle personne, quelle fin différente ses actions pouvaient bien aboutir.

Tout cela sous l'oeil jugeur du petit squelette.

Frisk avait honte en y repensant. La curiosité comme prétexte, son précédent LOVE témoignait du meurtre des monstres qui jadis leur avait ouvert leur coeur. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore. L'humain les avait vus mourir au moins une fois. De sa main. Et comme une pente descendante, iel avait voulu repousser de plus en plus les limites en utilisant de manière sournoise son pouvoir. Commencer un genocide, puis s'arrêter pour Papyrus et le laisser se débrouiller en tant que roi d'Underground. Puis revenir à sa sauvegarde et faire de même avec Undyne. Puis avec Alphys, à chaque fois en laissant de moins en moins de survivants.

Et finalement la compléter comme ça, jusqu'à son combat avec Sans.

Alors que la peur aurait dû faire trembler ses membres, une excitation avait remplacé toute terreur face au squelette qui voulait sa mort. Ce combat, si dur, si incroyable, si punitif avec ce personnage si mystérieux, était peut-être la meilleure récompense que Frisk avait espéré obtenir au bout de cette pénible tuerie de masse. Alors l'enfant avait combattu, encore et encore, cette présence dans son dos guidant ses mouvements, qui était devenue de plus en plus envahissante au fur et à mesure des morts.

Pourtant, après voir tenu tout un temps, le poids de ses péchés lui revint à travers le discours du squelette qui, même lui qui avait abandonné tout espoir, pensait pourtant qu'il existait quelqu'un au fond qui voulait faire le bien. Et l'impensable se produit; il offrit de l'épargner. Ni Toriel, ni Undyne, ni même Mettaton n'avaient offert de l'épargner. Et Sans, le plus intransigeant de tous, peut-être le plus cruel, avait quand même offert cette alternative. Peut-être réussir là où son frère avait échoué, ou lui rendre vainement une dernière fois un hommage.

Papyrus qui fut le seul à essayer de remettre cet enfant perdu sur le droit chemin.

Alors Frisk avait obtempéré. S'accrochant à la dernière vague d'identité qui lui restait à travers le contrôle donné à son guide, l'humain avait fait cet ultime choix d'épargner le squelette, sachant que de toute façon, les conséquences ne s'effaceraient jamais. Iel se précipita vers l'accolade que Sans lui offrit. Pour se retrouver dans ce piège d'os qui lui ôta toute sa vie sans possibilités d'échappatoire. Une trahison. Comme l'humain put en faire auparavant sans aucun remords. C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait. Être poignardé-e en plein coeur alors qu'on se montrait le plus vulnérable à une personne dont on pensait sincèrement remplie de bonnes intentions.

À ce moment, Frisk eut presque envie de rire, tandis que la voix du squelette farceur résonnait à travers son agonie.

"Si nous sommes vraiment amis, tu ne reviendras pas."

Et pourtant, Frisk revint.

À son point de départ. Et avait recommencé son histoire. Toute l'histoire en prenant la bonne direction. Rien n'avait effacé ses actions passées, dont Sans avait plus conscience que quiconque. Il avait observé, en silence, l'enfant évoluer pacifiquement, devenir ami avec tout le monde, résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde et réussir à réunir tout le monde pour sauver la vie du roi Asgore. Et puis il y avait eu cette fleur, que le squelette connaissait aussi très bien grâce à son frère., qui était venu signer la fin de cette histoire.

Et puis du noir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Personne ne savait si l'humain avait l'intention de recommencer son aventure après ça. Si le temps referait ce cruel bond en arrière pour les enfermer de nouveau dans ce souterrain et attendre qu'une autre fin arrive. Combien de temps allait durer ce bonheur? Ils virent Frisk se retourner vers eux et leur adresser un sourire complice en hochant la tête. Cet échange dura quelques secondes, mais il suffit à faire passer le message silencieux de la part de l'enfant.

Ce bonheur durerait autant de temps qu'ils le voudraient, comprenant enfin la gravité de son pouvoir.

C'est donc serein que toutes et tous laissèrent l'enfant faire l'ultime pas vers la sortie.

Cela arriva très vite.

Lorsque Frisk passa le palier de la porte, iel fut violemment et brusquement repoussé-e en arrière, son dos butant contre le mur. Tout le monde se précipita alors vers l'humain sonné qui se frotta la tête d'un air étourdit. Voilà quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Normalement, dès que la porte était passée, tout débouchait sur l'extérieur. La barrière était brisée, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi ce rejet? Tandis que Toriel et Papyrus l'aidèrent à se relever, Sans s'approcha prudemment de la porte pourtant ouverte, mais dont l'autre côté était trop sombre pour y voir quelque ce soi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? La barrière est pourtant brisée, alors pourquoi Frisk n'a pas pu sortir?" S'enquit Asgore.

"Je... Je n'ai pas d'explication à cela... C'est... C'est étrange..."

"On va voir ça. Poussez-vous!"

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'obéir à cet ordre et dégager la voie qu'Undyne fit apparaître une lance et en utilisa la pointe pour passer la porte. Elle fut repoussée par une forte énergie. Ne s'arrêtant pas à cette broutille, la poissonne agrippa cette fois sa lance magique à deux mains et mit toute sa force pour briser le mur invisible qui les empêchait d'accéder à l'extérieur. C'était le dernier obstacle vers leur liberté, il était hors de question de laisser une chose aussi ridicule leur faire obstacle.

Malheureusement, plus elle s'entêtait, plus le retour de bâton fut violent, et elle finit à la place Frisk, contre le mur, Papyrus tentant de l'arrêter tant bien que mal.

"Undyne, c'est inutile, c'est plus qu'un simple champ de forces!" Tenta de raisonner Alphys, en se mettant devant elle.

"Elle a raison." L'appuya Sans qui pouvait enfin observer le seuil de la porte de plus près. "J'ai déjà pu voir ce genre de chose avant. C'est une faille spatio temporelle."

"Comment ça?"

"Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais c'est comme si la ligne temporelle ne pouvait pas être poursuivie au-delà de cette porte.

En d'autre termes, le temps est en quelque sorte figé et du coup... Impossible de sortir de l'Underground."

"Quoi, c'est complètement fou ces histoires!" Grogna Undyne. "Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici alors!"

"Du... Du calme, cela ne doit pas être bien grave, n'est-ce pas?" Rassura Asgore avec toute la confiance dont il était capable.

"Mais oui!" Intervint Papyrus. "Si on a réussi à détruire la barrière, on réussira à passer cette faille ou je ne sais quoi!"

"Qu'en dis-tu Alphys?"

"Heu... Je... Eh bien si Sans dit vrai, il faut trouver un moyen de faire de nouveau avancer le temps... Mais je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille."

"Mais ce serait possible, non?" Reprit le roi de l'underground. "Je veux dire, avant, tu travaillais avec... tu sais, lui. Il menait des recherches là-dessus." "Il faudrait retrouver les archives de ses recherches sur les temporalités, et puis..."

Le visage de Frisk se décomposa, saisissant l'ampleur de la situation. S'il était impossible de sortir d'ici, il était impossible de terminer l'histoire, et donc d'avoir leur fin si précieuse. Son regard, d'apparence blasée, croisa celui de Sans, d'apparence amusée. Tous les deux étaient en réalité très anxieux, car c'était un phénomène qui échappait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Laissant les autres s'agglutiner autour d'Alphys afin qu'elle leur explique concrètement ce qui arrivait, le petit squelette prit Frisk par le bras afin de l'emmener un peu plus loin de l'agitation. Ils finirent par passer par la salle du trône et sortir dans le couloir juste devant, afin d'être sûr que personne n'écoute leur conversation.

Une fois assez loin, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins;

"gamin, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Retourne à ta précédente SAVE."

L'enfant le regarda avec une expression surprise, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être avec son visage stoïque. C'était moins le fait qu'il soit au courant de cette habilité à voyager dans le temps qui était sienne que le fait qu'il lui demande de vive voix une chose pareille. Lui qui était, en quelque sorte, le gardien du temps de cet univers, c'était impensable de sa part de vouloir un énième bouleversement Sans secoua la tête en fermant les yeux puis reprit tout aussi sérieusement;

"Il y a un problème avec cette ligne temporelle, je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant les autres, mais elle n'est pas figée... Elle est brisée. Il y a quelque chose qui l'a détruite, ce qui rend notre "futur" totalement inaccessible. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas passer la porte. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de l'autre côté. Littéralement rien. Même si on réussissait à la passer, on se retrouverait dans le VIDE."

L'enfant devint livide, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

"Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Je vais te donner mon mot de passe pour les voyageurs temporels, lorsque tu devras m'expliquer ça, je pourrais un peu plus te croire. Vas-y."

Sur un hochement de tête, Frisk obtempéra, préférant ne pas vraiment s'opposer face à une situation aussi inédite. Quelque part, c'était un peu excitant que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, mais d'un autre côté, si c'était devenu impossible de terminer l'histoire sur une bonne note, ce serait dommage. L'humain se concentra, comme d'ordinaire, avec cette impression de tomber dans un sommeil lucide puis arriva dans cet endroit noir qui lui permettait de voyager à sa guise dans le temps, suivant un schéma très spécial.

Il prit le premier chemin, celui de continuer sur sa précédente ligne, engendrant un micro retour dans le temps.

Lorsque Frisk se réveilla, ce ne fut pas, comme attendu, devant la salle du trône, sur le point d'affronter Asgore juste pour que Toriel et tous les autres arrivent à temps pour les empêcher de se battre. Non, l'enfant se retrouva devant Sans, exactement au même endroit, et il ne devait même pas s'être écoulé une microseconde depuis. Le petit squelette regarda le gamin d'un air perplexe et haussa le sourcil, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Alors...heu... Tu le fais ou pas."

Frisk eut un mauvais pressentiment. Impossible de revenir à sa précédente SAVE. Lorsqu'iel en fit part à Sans en utilisant le mot de passe comme signe de bonne foi, ce dernier soupira.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais."

Il sursauta alors et saisit l'enfant pas un bras lorsque ce dernier proposa de carrément RESET à son point de départ afin de tout recommencer.

"Ne fais pas ça. On s'était promis, plus de RESET."

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, si les lignes temporelles étaient brisées...

"On ne serait même pas sûr que ça marche, et imagine si elles se retrouvent brisées à ton point de départ."

Impossible de SAVE... Ce serait alors très dur pour l'humain de progresser sans gagner quelconque LOVE et sans mourir une fois. Si à chaque fois, il fallait recommencer depuis le début, ça risquait d'être compliqué. D'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée de RESET. Mais alors que faire?

Sans se détourna de Frisk en mettant les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas paniqué, ou même préoccupé par la situation, mais le simple fait qu'il ait les orbites vides et la tête légèrement penchée en avant en disait long sur son état. Il était déprimé. Alors qu'il venait enfin de reprendre espoir, de se dire que s'en était fini de ces histoires de ligne temporelle et qu'ils allaient pouvoir mener une vie heureuse à la surface avec son frère, voilà qu'encore une fois, on leur soustrayait leur bonheur. Et cette fois, il ne pouvait même pas blâmer l'humain pour ça.

Il répondit d'une voix tout sauf convaincue.

"Je vais essayer de réfléchir à une solution, je..."

 _ **Et si je te l'apportais, cette solution?**_

Resonna une voix qui ressemblaient terriblement à la sienne.


	2. Intro: Partie 2: Association

**Worth it**

Autrice: Une amoureuse des squelettes

Disclaimer: Toby Fox, on t'aime pour cette merveille

Raiting: Ne dépassera pas T

Genre: Multivers, Aventure, Action, un peu de drame, histoires de voyages spatio-temporels, Univers Alternatifs

Personnages/UA: Undertale, Error, Ink.

Résumé: Alors que la fin d'Undertale, la vraie, la bonne, était à portée de main, tout se bloque. Les lignes temporelles sont brisées, impossible de faire quoique ce soit: ni charger une SAVE, ni RESET. Sans va alors découvrir un nouveau monde de possibilité et devoir s'y mêler s'il espère sauver le sien.

Note: Deuxième partie de ce premier chapitre! A la base, c'était un chapitre entier, mais je l'ai divisé en deux parce qu'il était trop long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette étrange voix qui ressemblait à celle de Sans les avait coupé en pleine réflexion. Elle était plus grave, déformée et entrecoupée de soubresauts, comme si son possesseur avait des problèmes d'élocution. Elle ne fut pas forcément forte, mais assez profonde pour qu'ils l'entendent. Surtout qu'elle semblait venir de leur droite alors qu'il n'y avait rien sinon le mur gris du couloir qui menait à la salle du trône. Le plus petit squelette éteignit sa pupille et illumina l'autre, sentant malgré lui un danger imminent arriver.

Soudain, un étrange cercle noir se dessina sur le mur d'où avait semblé sortir cette voix. Un flash blanc le remplit, aveuglant temporairement les deux individus qui assistaient à ce phénomène. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur sens de la vue, toute trace du cercle avait dispaut et à la place se tenait devant eux un autre monstre qui ressemblait de manière troublante à Sans, à ceci près qu'il était presque intégralement recouvert de noir, du visage aux vêtements avec quelques dégradés de bleus et de rouge. De ses yeux étaient étrangement rouges, les pupilles jaunes et bleu pour l'une, blanche pour l'autre, des étranges traits bleus étaient tirés jusqu'à sa bouche.

D'une manière générale, il n'avait pas l'air rassurant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça..." Marmonna Sans, ne trouvant plus la blague drôle.

"Une anomalie." Répondit son double. "Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Error."

"Error... Cela te ressemble bien..."

En effet, des "error" étaient littéralement écrits sur cet être et coupaient de part et d'autre son corps. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces étrangetés, Sans était encore capable de reconnaître son propre visage lorsqu'il l'avait en face de lui. Il se rapprocha en plissant des orbites, comme pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Ouai, c'est bien ce que tu penses." Fit le dénommé Error en reculant d'un pas, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. "Je suis toi. Ou plutôt, une version alternative de toi."

"Intéressant... Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un moi-même issu d'une autre réalité temporelle. Tu es venue nous expliquer ce qui se passe?"

"Oh, tu le sais déjà ce qui se passe. Votre ligne temporelle est brisée." Fit le Sans noir en haussant les épaule, son sourire étrangement narquois. "Si je suis là, c'est plutôt pour venir te parler de quelque chose d'important qui vous concerne: le multivers."

"Le multivers?" Répéta le squelette blanc, qui n'en avait encore jamais entendu parler.

"C'est ça. Tu es déjà bien calé sur le sujet alors je t'épargne toutes les explications de lignes temporelles qui créent des réalités alternatives. Depuis un moment, ce sont des mondes entiers se sont mises à émerger partout dans l'univers dans un nombre absolument démesuré. Des réalités qui ne sont pas censées exister, des anomalies sommes toutes, qui sont en train de parasiter totalement le seul et unique Univers Originel: le tien."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, ce monde est le premier univers qui a existé, c'est pourquoi il est nommé Univers Originel. C'est de lui que tous les autres mondes ont été créés. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, ils représentent une menace, à cause de ce phénomène de création compulsive qui a commencé depuis quelque temps déjà, accompagné d'une manipulation de la réalité jusqu'à imaginer des choses totalement immesurées!"

Par réflexe, Sans se retourna alors vers Frisk, les orbites vides d'une certaine rancune. Il savait qu'iel avait pu jouer avec les lignes temporelles pour obtenir des fins alternatives différentes avant d'arriver ici. Des fins qui différaient selon son bon vouloir, sur le choix cruel d'épargner ou au contraire de tuer certains monstres. De ce fait, il existait des réalités temporelles de celle-ci, où la barrière n'avait pas été détruite, et où le futur de l'underground était plus ou moins scellé selon qui il restait pour régner sur les monstres.

"Le gamin n'y est pour rien." Intervint Error, stoppant son accablement. "Même si ça a commencé depuis la toute première chute symbolique de l'humain dans l'underground, ce n'est qu'un élément déclencheur. La création d'Univers Alternatifs dépasse bien au-delà les lignes temporelles de votre monde. Ils y sont parfois liés, comme des futurs ou passés alternatifs, mais la plupart n'ont rien à voir. Ce sont des univers où tous les monstres sont par exemple envoyés dans l'espace à la place du souterrain, ou tous les monstres sont faits de sucre au lieu de poussière par exemple. Tu peux imaginer ça comme une nouvelle planète dans une galaxie."

Le petit squelette se détourna de l'enfant qui pendant un moment s'était senti très mal, et du coup soulagé que ce problème de faille ne soit pas de sa faute. Il y avait déjà tellement de culpabilité à porter sur ses épaules que savoir qu'en plus c'était à cause de lui que cette bonne fin ai été gâchée lui aurait sûrement fait tout regretter. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était encore plus inquiétant, car à en juger par ce que disait cet autre Sans sortit de nulle part, cela venait d'une force supérieure cette création du multivers.

"Ce sont toutes des anomalies, comme moi." Insista le Sans en noir. "Elles se multiplient beaucoup trop rapidement, et ma mission est de toutes les détruire afin d'assainir le monde... Le tien. C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais en quoi ça nous concerne. C'est à cause de toutes ces "anomalies" comme tu les appelles que notre ligne temporelle est brisée dans ce monde?"

"Non."

Ce fut bref, mais il sembla hésiter sur sa réponse, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'enfant qui l'avait remarqué.

"Mais elles vont finir par corrompre votre monde et briser bien plus que votre fin si parfaite." Enchaîna-t-il rapidement. "Pour le moment, elles se développent dans leur coin de cet univers spatio-temporel, mais un jour, il y en aura trop, et elles vont finir par interférer entre elles. Le résultat, c'est des abominations sans nom mélangées les unes avec les autres, créant des failles spatio-temporelles si énormes que rien ne pourrait les réparer. Des univers où fin pacifique ou génocide ne veulent plus rien dire, parce que le monde entier n'a plus aucun sens et refuse de mourir. Vous voyez les Amalgamites? C'est exactement la même chose."

Frisk eut un sursaut de terreur, puisqu'iel savait bien à quoi ressemblait ces choses pour les avoir "combattues" dans le laboratoire originel. On pouvait en effet les qualifier d'abominations de la nature, qui n'avaient aucune existence en soi et qui ne pouvaient même pas mourir. Des choses qui vivaient éternellement, mais qui vivaient une irréalité constante de leur identité. C'était une agonie infinie d'avoir sa propre image de soi tellement dégradée que même les souvenirs d'avoir même été s'effaçaient pour laisser place à cette difformité sans nom et sans but.

Était-ce vraiment ce qui les attendait tous?

"D'accord, j'ai compris, et qu'est-ce que tu es venu proposer pour empêcher tout ça?" Interrogea Sans d'un ton très perplexe.

Error prit le temps de faire une pause et regarder ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Il devait sûrement être conscient que c'était relativement gros tout ce qu'il venait de dire à son double et à l'humain. Déjà être un double de Sans était en soi un gros phénomène. Mais en plus se poser comme visiblement quelqu'un qui avait pour mission d'empêcher la destruction de leur univers à cause de tous ces mondes alternatifs dont ils venaient à peine de découvrir l'existence. En soi, c'était quand même gros à avaler.

Finalement, il décida à cracher le morceau.

"Je veux que tu me prête la force de ton Univers afin de pouvoir mettre un terme à cela."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire..."

"C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais chaque univers a sa propre volonté d'exister, une sorte de... DETERMINATION si tu préfères, qui est plus ou moins puissante selon l'Univers. Mais le monde qui a la plus grande force, c'est le tien. Si tu me laisses utiliser cette force, je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour mettre à ces univers... en quelque sorte, en arrêt définitif. "

Les deux compères regardèrent Error avec un certain ahurissement. Il avait vraiment ce pouvoir de stopper les univers? C'était effrayant quelque part. À quel point un tel pouvoir pouvait-il aller? C'était bien plus qu'une simple faculté de voyager dans le temps -et uniquement pour retourner en arrière en plus-. On ne parlait plus de lignes temporelles, mais de différentes dimensions.

"Mettons que j'accepte." Fit Sans, toujours sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce qui se passerait?"

Error eut un petit rire, comme s'il était déjà content d'avoir convaincu son homologue.

"Je t'emprunterais ton âme pour user de son pouvoir."

"La mienne? Ce ne serait pas plutôt le gamin?" S'étonna le squelette bleu en pointant Frisk du pouce.

"L'humain est celui qui manipules les lignes temporelles, mais le gardien de chacune de ces lignes dans leurs mondes respectifs, c'est toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai ton apparence et pas celle de l'humain. La clef de la force de chaque Univers, c'est "Sans'". "

Le concerné fit un pas en arrière en se tenant le t-shirt. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que lui, feignasse et sentinelle ratée, puisse avoir un rôle aussi important. C'était certes lui qui se posait en ultime obstacle du gamin lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à détruire les lignes du temps mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela en fasse de lui le gardien. En même temps, il était peut-être le seul dans cette population de monstres à être aussi informé de ces questions de temporalité, donc forcément le plus qualifié. Mais c'était ironique en sachant qu'il y en avait un, bien plus calé que lui, qui aurait été parfait pour ce job...

"Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois mon âme entre tes mains? Concrètement je veux dire."

Error détourna encore une fois le regard, sentant que Sans ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse vague.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas _directement_ détruire ces Univers à cause de...mhh, une promesse." Cela sous-entendait que sans cette promesse, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. "Alors je détruirais simplement leur ligne temporelle pour qu'ils se retrouvent figés éternellement. Au bout d'un moment, toutes les lignes de chaque univers se détruiront d'elles-mêmes pour finalement ne laisser que du VIDE."

"Je le savais!"

Sans tenta de saisir Error par le col de son manteau, que ce dernier évita de justesse en se téléportant plus loin, lâchant un cri de dégoût. Frisk s'éloigna sous la surprise de ce retournement de situation et regarda son ami avec peur, connaissant bien l'aura qui se dégagait de lui, quasi meurtrière. Ce n'était pas comme en route génocide, mais on n'était pas loin. L'oeil du squelette clair s'illumina de colère en fixant son double.

"C'est toi qui as détruit la ligne temporelle de notre monde!" Cracha-t-il.

"Je n'avais pas le choix!" Se défendit Error avec autant de hargne. "Vous ne m'auriez pas écouté si je vous avais laissé vivre votre fin heureuse tranquillement!"

"Répare-la!"

"Oh bien sûr, je peux le faire!" Siffla ironiquement Error. "Comme ça vous pourrez enfin terminer votre histoire tranquillement, mais pendant combien de temps? Combien de temps avant que les Univers ne viennent corrompre votre monde et écraser votre fin si parfaite qui n'aura au final jamais existé une fois qu'ils auront corrompu!?"

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça!"

"Si, parce que sinon, je sais que vous n'en aurez rien eut à faire de mon histoire. On a tendance à se moquer des conséquences lorsqu'elles nous touchent que de loin. Là au moins, vous goûtez à un aperçu de ce qui pourrait vous attendre si vous ne m'aidez pas!"

Étrangement, cela réussit à calmer Sans qui éteignit son oeil et baissa son bras, visiblement sur le point d'invoquer une attaque d'os, voir un Gaster Blaster. En ultime signe d'apaisement, il remit les mains dans ses poches. Cela mis suffisamment Error en confiance pour revenir vers eux, bien que maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Après un petit moment de silence, le squelette blanc reprit la parole plus calmement mais d'un ton sordidement sérieux.

"Si je te donne mon âme, qui me dit que tu n'utiliseras pas ton pouvoir pour détruire aussi ce monde."

Error le regarda d'un air assez surpris, puis lâcha un petit rire ironique avant de répondre;

"Tu sais, je déteste les anomalies, vraiment. Tous ces mondes alternatifs, ou presque, me donnent envie de vomir à chaque fois que je les vois. Mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui vaut le coup, et pour lequel je me bas depuis tout ce temps, et c'est celui-là. J'ai peut-être tendance à cacher des choses, mais je ne dis pas de mensonge cette fois-ci. Je ne détruirais jamais l'Univers Originel. Il est plus précieux que n'importe quoi, même ma propre vie."

Autant Sans savait qu'il pouvait lui-même être un bon menteur, autant il savait qu'à ce moment, la franchise de son alter ego était sans failles. Il disait la vérité lorsqu'il affirmait cela. S'ils étaient vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être l'Univers Originel, alors jamais il ne leur ferait de mal. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait ruiné leur bonheur simplement pour les convaincre, en jouant avec les lignes temporelles comme de simples ficeles, chose que le squelette haïssait par-dessus tout ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Finalement, Error reprit la parole après l'avoir laissé jauger de son honnêteté.

"Si tu me laisses utiliser ce pouvoir, je réparerais la ligne temporelle de ce monde et je vous laisserais avoir votre fin heureuse. Votre seule et unique fin heureuse. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres."

"Vraiment? Tu pourrais faire ça?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je fais d'ordinaire, mais pour cet Univers, je suis prêt à le faire. Une fois que toutes les anomalies auront disparu, il ne restera qu'une seule réalité, la tienne. Et c'est mon dernier souhait de la voir s'effondrer, sinon... Fatalement, elle créerait une autre anomalie."

C'était logique en soi. Error semblait plus que tout vouloir faire disparaître ces "anomalies" et puisqu'il ne considérait pas leur monde comme une telle chose, mais au contraire semblait le chérir, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Leur ligne temporelle serait réparée, ils pourront vivre heureux, mais en plus, ils auront la garantie qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre fines moins bonnes. Pas de génocide, pas de demi mesure. Juste cette fin-là. C'était tentant. Sans leva les yeux vers son double qui lui tendit son étrange main rouge, attendant de lui ce signe d'accord explicite.

Ouai, c'était la bonne solution. Il en avait marre de lutter, de s'angoisser qu'une Reset vienne détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit. Si cela pouvait enfin lui donner le soulagement que ça ne se reproduirait plus, alors il était prêt à le faire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit sa main pour aller serrer celle d'Error, et donc accepter, ce furent celles du gamin, qu'il avait presque oublié, qui l'en empêcha. Surpris et un peu furieux, il se retourna vers Frisk pour voir son visage exprimer clairement sa désapprobation. Peu importe comment les choses étaient présentées, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. Error avait quand même brisé leur ligne temporelle dans le but de les influencer dans leur choix, et maintenant il voulait utiliser la puissance de leur univers pour détruire tous les autres? Qu'est-ce qui prouve que ses attentions soient si bonnes que ça?

"Lâche- moi gamin! J'ai pris ma décision! Toi tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre accroché à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre de tout effacer en un claquement de doigt!"

Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il se laissait aveugler par son désespoir et son apathie, mais il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait chez Error. Frisk ne le laisserait pas faire ça.

"C'est pour ça que je déteste les humains!" Gronda Error en faisant sortir de ses doigts d'étranges fils bleus qui virent s'entourer autour de l'enfant pour le soulever."Personne ne te demande ton avis, sale mioche! Alors ne me force pas à te faire du mal."

"Lâche le immédiatement, Error!" S'éleva une autre voix semblable à Sans mais encore différente, plus fluette et plus dynamique.

Une espèce de grosse lame rouge vint couper les liens qui tenaient Frisk, l'obligeant alors s'éloigner. Les trois se retournèrent vers la porte qui menait à la salle du trône pour voir un autre Sans encore bien différent. Habillé dans tenue marron qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Sans, comportant plusieurs ceintures, seule la veste bleue semblait venir de son alter ego. Il avait une tache noire sur le visage et ses yeux étaient d'étranges formes et couleur. Il tenait d'une main un grand pinceau taché du même rouge qui avait coupé les fils bleus.

Error se releva de l'agression en pestant.

"Ink, enfoiré! J'ai sous-estimé ta volonté de me rejoindre, on dirait!"

Derrière le dit Ink se tenaient celles et ceux qui étaient restés près de la sortie de la barrière. Parmi eux, Papyrus s'approcha alors pour être à la même hauteur que le Sans étranger.

"Sans! Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour réparer la ligne temporelle! Ink nous a tout expliqué, c'est Error qui l'a détruite!"

"Je sais!" Répondit le grand frère. "Mais il peut aussi la remettre en place, et empêcher les anomalies de la corrompre. Frangin, je m'y connais bien là-dedans, si nos lignes temporelles sont touchées, notre monde est foutu!"

"Ce ne sont pas des anomalies, Sans!" Répliqua Papyrus sur un ton de colère. "Ce sont des mondes parallèles où nous avons tous nos doubles! D'autres Sans, d'autres Papyrus, d'autres... tout le monde! Et ils ont chacun autant le droit de vivre que nous!"

"Il a raison!" Continua Undyne en s'approchant aussi. "Je peux pas tolérer qu'on tue des monstres, surtout pas si c'est nous!"

"Techniquement... "S'enquit Alphys. "Tuer d'autres nous serait comme un... suicide, et un meurtre. Mais par dizaines de milliers. Ce serait horrible."

"Cher Sans." Continua Toriel. "Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas approuver ça. Je me suis battue toute ma vie à cause d'âmes innocentes mortes, je ne veux plus que ça arrive."

"J'ai vu mon peuple souffrir... " Conclut Asgore. "Mais savoir qu'ailleurs, d'autres, exactement pareils, pourraient disparaître... je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face à cause de ça."

Le squelette en blanc s'arrêta devant toutes ces protestations.

Depuis le début, Error lui avait présenté les Univers Alternatifs comme un tout unique, une anomalie, mais ce n'est vrai que dans chacun de ces univers, il y avait aussi des monstres comme eux qui vivaient leur propre histoire. Parce qu'il était soi-disant l'Univers Originel, pouvait-il juger que simplement parce que ces autres mondes n'étaient que des copies alternatives, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exister. Après tout, eux aussi, n'auraient pu être qu'une réalité alternative d'un monde qui existait avant eux. Ils existaient juste avant tout le monde.

La voix cassée et menaçante d'Error le coupa:

"Je vois que pendant que je défendais mon combat, tu les as bien endoctriné, hein Ink!"

"Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité!" Fit celui-ci en brandissant son pinceau. "C'est toi qui t'es bien gardé de dire qu'en détruisant ces mondes, tu détruisais aussi la vie de milliers d'individus!"

"Des abominations!" Cracha Error. "Je ne les laisserais pas corrompre l'Univers Originel, même si ça veut dire que je dois te régler ton compte ici et maintenant!"

Des dizaines de fils bleus sortirent alors des doigts rouges du Sans noir pour se diriger vers un seul et unique but: Ink. Sans, pris dans ses réflexions, ne vit pas l'attaque venir alors qu'ils était sur sa trajectoire et ne du son salut qu'à Frisk qui lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher d'être attrapé. Juste après, une grande flaque verte vola au-dessus d'eux pour tenter d'atteindre Error. Ce dernier esquiva sans peine, et le mur se recouvra encore plus de lianes qu'il ne l'était. À ce moment, une boule de feu fonça sur lui. Puis une autre de tailles différentes. Quand il les évita, ce furent des lances et des os qui sortirent du sol pour l'attaquer.

Il se tourna en direction d'Ink, aux côtés duquel les monstres se tenaient en position de combat, visiblement prêt à en découdre avec lui pour l'empêcher de faire du mal au gardien.

"Ugh... Je vois que tu les as rallié à ta cause Ink... Et tu sais que je ne voudrais pas risquer de les tuer... Tu es donc assez lâche pour te cacher derrière eux!"

"Je ne me cache pas, je les laisse se battre pour ce qu'ils pensent être juste."

"Juste, hein? Ok..."

Error retira tous ses fils bleus menaçants et se dirigea vers le mur gris à un endroit où il n'était pas abîmé. Tout le monde resta sur la défensive, au cas où il voudrait les prendre en traitre mais il semblait réellement, et étrangement, avoir abandonné pour cette fois. Il ne voulait visiblement pas se battre contre le peuple de l'Univers Originel et prendre le risque des les éliminer alors qu'il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière maintenant que la ligne temporelle était brisée. Lorsqu'il toucha du bout de la main le mur, le même cercle se forma.

"Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Sans..."

L'interpellé, resté à terre, se retourna vers lui tandis que Frisk le gardait dans ses bras en fixant le squelette noir avec hostilité.

"Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure." Déclara-t-il d'un ton las. "Je te laisse décider de ce qui est juste et surtout, de ce qui est le mieux pour ton monde. Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à crier mon nom, Error, en pensant à moi, et je viendrais. Penses-y. Ink se donne peut-être le beau rôle de sauveur et gardien des Univers Alternatifs, mais au fond, ce n'est qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ses créations sans prendre la responsabilité des conséquences qu'elles engendrent."

Sur ces derniers mots, le cercle s'illumina et il sauta dedans. Un dixième de seconde après, le cercle disparut, empêchant quiconque de le suivre.

Tout le monde était de toute façon beaucoup trop confus pour réagir.

* * *

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Ink du mettre les choses aux clairs avec Sans et expliquer qui il était réellement, car il venait quand même de chasser Error qui était responsable de ce déréglage temporel, qui venait de les prévenir de la menace de l'extension des Univers alternatifs et visiblement le seul pouvant arranger tout ça. Surtout que d'après ses dires, Ink était plus ou moins aussi responsable de tout ce bazar. Il avait donc intérêt à bien se défendre après ce qui venait de se passer.

L'artiste comprenait et mis un point d'honneur à se présenter lui-même sans le soutien des monstres à qui il avait expliqué sa présence. Tous partirent donc, sauf Frisk qui voulait entendre cette histoire de sa bouche.

"Je suis né à partir de la création pure, et mon existence n'est liée qu'à ça." Fit-il après s'être assis par terre. "Ce n'est pas moi qui crée tous les Univers Alternatifs, loin de là. Beaucoup immergent tout seul, mais disons qu'il suffit d'une idée ou d'un concept pour que je leur donne un coup de pouce pour les aider à se développer. Tout se passe dans la Doodle Sphère en fait."

"La Doodle sphère..."

"C'est mon repère, là où je peux voir tous les Univers naître et grandir. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne représentent aucune menace pour le vôtre. Certes, ils se multiplient beaucoup, mais ce qu'Error ne vous a pas dit, c'est que beaucoup restent à des tailles minuscules, et certains finissent par mourir d'eux-mêmes. "

"Donc il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'ils corrompent cet univers-là?" Demanda Sans, perplexe malgré tout car il avait quand même deux versions totalement opposées.

"Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais l'espace est si grand qu'il faudrait qu'ils grandissent tous de la taille d'un Univers Primo. Entre autres... leur nombre est resté relativement stable depuis que j'ai fait un accord avec Error."

"Un accord? Avec lui?"

Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, et ça lui semblait assez ahurissant à en juger leurs relations apparentes.

"Je me suis engagé à ne plus créer de nouveaux Univers de mes propres mains, en échange, il m'a promis de ne plus en détruire un seul des siennes."

C'était donc ça, la fameuse promesse dont il avait parlé tout à l'heure. Sans et Frisk se regardèrent, partageant leur incompréhension: de ce qu'ils en avaient vu tout à l'heure, ces deux-là étaient plutôt ennemis et leur position carrément opposées sur le sujet. Ils imaginaient mal comment ils avaient pu arriver à cette sorte de trêve. Devinant leur perplexité, l'artiste enchaîna son explication:

"Disons qu'avant, c'est une guerre sans relâche de création et de destruction qui a fini par nous mettre dans une situation délicate où on a failli ne pas s'en sortir tous les deux. On était un peu mis au pied du mur quand on a décidé ça. Il s'est passés d'autres choses avec d'autres Univers Alternatifs, qui a failli altérer d'ailleurs le futur de cet univers... Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer."

Ink fit une pause, le temps d'ouvrir son manteau pour en sortir une des nombreuses fioles attachées à l'envers. Il attrapa celle en jaune et en prit une toute petite gorgée avant de la remettre à sa place Son oeil devint alors de la même couleur. En l'espace d'un instant, sa poitrine se gonfla et son expression faciale devint un peu plus confiante. Étrange...

"Ce qui est plutôt important, c'est qu'Error a trouvé un moyen de détourner notre promesse et d'arriver à ses fins. Il a découvert que la force des Univers pouvait être rassemblée et contrôlée au sein d'une seule âme: celle des gardiens des lignes temporelles de chaque univers."

Autrement dit, Sans.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Error s'en était pris exclusivement à lui alors que l'humain aurait pu être une cible de choix. Les yeux du concerné devinrent vides lorsque le regard des deux autres s'appuya fortement sur lui. Il n'y était pour rien, et pourtant il sentait en l'espace d'un instant tout le poids du monde peser sur son épaule. Pourquoi, de tous les monstres de l'underground qui avaient plus d'importance et de compéétence que lui, il avait fallu que ça lui tombe dessus? La seule manière de rendre ça pire aurait été que ce soit Papyrus...

"Il a rapidement compris qu'en utilisant ce pouvoir, il pouvait influencer les timelime de tous ces univers et surtout... affaiblir mon propre pouvoir."

"Comment ça? Quel pouvoir?"

"Normalement, en tant que Gardien des Univers Alternatifs, je peux me déplacer dans tous ceux présents dans la Doodle Sphère sans exception, interagir avec eux pour les aider à se développer et, dans une moindre mesure, agir sur l'espace-temps. Error, avec ce pouvoir, m'interdit purement et simplement l'accès aux Univers dont il contrôle l'âme. De ce fait, je ne peux plus y aller, et donc..."

"Réparer les lignes temporelles brisées." Finit le squelette blanc qui avait fait le lien.

Si ce qu'Ink disait était vrai, alors Error aurait essayé d'avoir l'âme de Sans pour empêcher à Ink de venir dans l'Univers Originel, et donc réparer ce qu'il avait fait.

"Mais il ne l'a pas, la mienne, tu peux donc réparer notre ligne temporelle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas si facile... Il s'agit de l'Univers Originel et je ne peux agir que sur les Univers Alternatifs. L'Univers Originel est si puissant qu'aucun individu ne pourrait agir dessus. Normalement, je n'aurais même pas pu venir ici si les lignes temporelles n'avaient pas été brisée, et constituaient alors une sorte d'alternative à votre histoire."

"Comment il a fait Error, alors?"

"Il a réuni assez de pouvoir en ramassant les âmes des Univers Alternatifs. C'est pour ça que je suis inquiet. Il a échoué à récupérer celle de l'Univers Originel, mais il ne risque pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je pense qu'il va récolter autant d'âmes qu'il peut et une fois qu'il aura assez de pouvoir, détruire les lignes temporelles de tous les Univers. Et vu comment il a réussi avec l'Univers Originel, qui devait demander une gigantesque source de pouvoir, il ne doit pas être loin de son but..."

Un lourd silence tomba entre les trois protagonistes. Si Ink disait toujours la vérité, alors c'était à la fois les Univers Alternatifs et l'Univers Originel qui étaient en danger. Le Gardien était assurément dans une mauvaise position. Il venait in extremi d'empêcher Sans de se faire voler son âme par Error, mais il n'avait fait que gagner du temps et en plus, la ligne temporelle de l'Univers Originel était brisée et il était incapable de la réparer. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour aucun d'entre eux.

"Comment tu comptes faire pour l'arrêter?" Interrogea Sans, plus curieux qu'autre chose.

"En jouant au même jeu que lui. Je parcours depuis peu tous les Univers Alternatifs qu'il n'a pas encore capturé pour leur demander de se joindre à moi pour combattre Error et les mettre en sécurité. Mais je ne peux pas absorber leur âme pour avoir le même pouvoir qu'Error, j'en suis incapable. Ils peuvent juste me prêter temporairement leur pouvoir pour donner plus de force à ma magie lorsque je dois voyager."

"Ouai... Ça vole pas haut quoi."

"Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Il faut absolument que je l'empêche de détruire les lignes temporelles et que je récupère toutes les âmes des Univers qu'il a récoltées, mais je n'y arriverais pas seul... Sans."

Le squelette eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Ink se tourna vers lui avec une expression grave. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était le même genre de pressentiment qu'il avait eu lorsque Toriel s'apprêtait à lui faire promettre de protéger quiconque passerait la porte des Ruines si c'était un humain. Ouaip, Ink allait lui demander quelque chose d'important auquel il pourra difficilement dire non, sous peine de le laisser en face à face avec sa propre culpabilité.

"Non." Anticipa-t-il immédiatement. "Je comprends l'importance de ton combat, mais ici, c'est mon monde. Et mon monde est actuellement figé dans le temps, alors je ne vais pas aller me balader dans des Univers alternatifs et me mettre le responsable de tout ça à dos."

Error semblait l'avoir à la bonne, mais comment réagirait-il s'il voyait que Sans passait à l'ennemi? Il pouvait venir ici sans aucun problème, et s'en prendre à son monde...

"Je comprends tes raisons, Sans. Ce qui se passe dans les Univers Alternatifs n'impacte normalement pas l'Univers Originel, même si la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Cependant, ici, il se trouve que le destin de ton monde est raccroché au leur." "Si les Univers Alternatifs disparaissent, ça ne changera rien à celui-là et Error m'a promis qu'il rétablirait la ligne temporelle et... Je suis désolé Ink, mais je crois qu'il avait raison sur ce point-là. Je le connais que depuis peu, mais il était sincère lorsqu'il disait que cet Univers comptait pour lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en faire?"

Ink avait du mal à argumenter là-dessus. Error avait l'avantage d'avoir pu exposer son point de vue en premier et présenter les choses de manière assez élégante, il fallait le dire. Le pire, c'est que Sans n'avait pas tort; Error ne détruirait jamais l'Univers Originel et concrètement, rien de ce qu'il fera aux Univers Alternatifs ne l'affectera. Qu'ils soient tous détruits ou non, les choses seraient les mêmes ici. Mais était-ce une raison pour se moquer de ce qui adviendrait de tous ces individus qui n'avaient rien demandé et se retrouvaient juste dans le mauvais monde.

Le squelette bleu sentit alors quelque chose lui tirer la manche et vit Frisk à ses côtés le regarder avec sévérité. Cela ne lui plaisait visiblement pas que son ami se dédouane de ses responsabilités et iel comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

"On est coincés dans une ligne temporelle brisée, et tu voudrais que j'aille m'occuper de celle des autres?" Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Exactement. Parce que de toute façon, ils étaient coincés ici, à attendre que peut être Ink ou Error leur débloque leur monde, sans avoir la certitude que ça arrive vraiment. Tout le monde était impuissant ici, alors qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'aider un des deux qui pouvaient agir?

"Sans, si j'arrive à réunir assez d'âme à mes côtés et à arrêter Error à temps, je pourrais réparer ta ligne temporelle, comme celle de tous les Univers Alternatifs. Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas les réparer si je ne m'occupe pas de l'Univers Originel avant, tu es donc ma priorité, et si tu m'aides, j'ai plus de chances d'y arriver."

Voilà une bonne raison d'aller s'occuper de celle des autres. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'Error tiendrait sa promesse, même s'il en avait l'air. Et puis il s'agissait de la vie d'autres monstres qu'ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas négliger. Il n'avait bien vu tout à l'heure qu'aucun des autres monstres de cet univers ne quotionnait cela. Si Sans décidait de les abandonner à leur sort, il allait devoir en rendre compte à tous les autres. Y compris son frère.

Cet argument fit mouche pour le squelette qui voulait tout, sauf affronter la déception de Papyrus. Et vu comment ce dernier avait été du côté d'Ink tout à l'heure...

"C'est bon, j'ai compris! Un autre point sur lequel Error avait raison; tu te les as tous mis dans ta poche, Ink."

Ce dernier rigola nerveusement, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouissait d'une telle popularité. Sans s'approcha néanmoins de lui en prenant un air sérieux;

"Cependant, tu dois me garantir que tu rétabliras la ligne temporelle de notre Univers et que si je t'aide à sauver ces mondes, jamais ils ne corrompront le nôtre."

"Tu as ma parole. Je veillerais toujours à ce que l'Univers Originel soit préservé. Sans lui, aucune d'entre nous existe tu sais, donc nous avons tous intérêt à ce que ton monde ne subisse aucun dommage."

Ink avait l'air sincère, au moins autant qu'Error. Sans n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne idée de faire confiance à un autre lui, se connaissant lui-même très bien, il savait à quel point il pouvait prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver à ses fins sans que ce soit forcément très honnête. Error semblait avoir beaucoup hérité de sa personne. Ink en revanche était beaucoup plus indéchiffrable, quasi impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait malgré ses airs de justicier. Néanmoins, la situation étant bloquée, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

"Dans ce cas: marché conclut."

Les deux squelettes se serrèrent ainsi la main sous les yeux de l'humain, signant ainsi le début d'une aventure atypique.


	3. Chapter 1 : Changement d'Univers

**Worth it**

Autrice: Une amoureuse des squelettes

Disclaimer: Toby Fox, on t'aime pour cette merveille

Raiting: Ne dépassera pas T

Genre: Multivers, Aventure, Action, un peu de drame, histoires de voyages spatio-temporels, Univers Alternatifs

Personnages/UA:Sans (Undertale), Ink, Underswap

Résumé: Alors que la fin d'Undertale, la vraie, la bonne, était à portée de main, tout se bloque. Les lignes temporelles sont brisées, impossible de faire quoique ce soit: ni charger une SAVE, ni RESET. Sans va alors découvrir un nouveau monde de possibilité et devoir s'y mêler s'il espère sauver le sien.

Note: Je vais, vous n'y croyez pas, et pourtant c'est bien l'histoire qui continue. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps, mes périodes Undertales sont irrégulières mais intenses, mais ça m'a quand même donné le temps d'écrire et poster! Enjoie!

* * *

A l'heure du départ était là.

Ink laissa le temps à Sans de faire ses au revoir à tout le monde, même si ce fut bref étant donné que le squelette n'était pas très sentimentale et pas vraiment proche avec les autres monstres à part une ou deux exceptions. Il eut surtout du mal à se défaire de Papyrus. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les précédentes lignes temporelles et ce qui venait de se passer, il angoissait de le laisser seul dans leur monde où Reset n'était plus possible, mais la menace toujours présente. Frisk avait beau affirmer ne plus vouloir faire de mal, c'était dur de croire un humain qui avait presque tout détruit sans hésitation.

Si l'enfant était allé aussi loin, rien ne l'empêchait de continuer sur cette voie.

"Aller Sans, on y va!"

"Ok, à plus les gens. Faites gaffe"

"Ne t'en fais pas frangin! On compte sur toi pour revenir rétablir la ligne temporelle!"

Sur un dernier signe de main, toucha le cercle tracé par l'artiste qui s'illumina d'une couleur arc-en-ciel. Il fut à moitié surpris de voir sa main disparaître dans un vide, signe qu'il pouvait vraiment passer de l'autre côté. Il jeta un regard à Ink qui hocha la tête puis y entra le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Finalement, il prit une inspiration et plongea la tête la première. Il se sentit alors tombé et se retrouva dans un immense tunnel sans fin blanc. Des étranges feuilles virevoltant autour de lui, passant trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui semblait pourtant voir bouger les dessins, à moins que ce soit son imagination.

Ink le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, son pinceau en main et dans une position plus confiante.

Par réflexe, Sans regarda derrière lui et vit alors ses amis dans une brèche, celle d'où il venait. La brèche de son monde, qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'il "tombait". Néanmoins, elle disparut avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour ne plus la distinguer. Bon, il avait fait son choix de toute façon, il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière désormais. Ses yeux blancs revinrent vers son accompagnateur qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire une expression rassurante. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été forcé. Bon, un tout petit peu, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé qu'il reste dans son monde à attendre alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses.

"On arrive dans combien de temps dans le monde dont tu m'as parlé?"

"Pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas." Répondit Ink. "Je vais souvent là-bas, alors je connais le chemin par coeur à force."

"Ok..."

Sans aurait bien développé sur le fait qu'Ink se rendait souvent dans un Univers Alternatif, mais il ne se sentait pas dans les conditions optimales. Le fait de tomber comme ça en continue lui donnait légèrement mal au coeur. Pour quelqu'un qui était capable de manipuler la gravité et faire subir les mêmes effets, c'était ironique. En fait, la sensation était similaire que lorsqu'il se téléportait, sauf que ça ne durait pas assez longtemps pour le rendre malade. Dire qu'il allait visiblement devoir faire ça souvent, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup.

Il se mit une main sur la bouche en se rappelant comment Ink avait décidé de tout cela.

OoOooOo

 _Voilà, il s'était engagé à sauver des univers qu'il ne connaissait même pas._

 _Tout ça parce qu'il était faible face aux autres monstres, et surtout face à son frère. Ink était vraiment intelligent et légèrement sournois pour frapper là où c'était efficace. Quelque part, il imaginait aisément comment Error et lui devaient faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour se combattre l'un l'autre. Cependant, il ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler si facilement en rejoignant son petit combat, laisser tout le monde derrière lui avec peut-être une menace qui planait sur eux. Ink avait beau affirmer qu'Error chérissait l'Univers Originel, vu comment il avait détruit sa ligne temporelle sans aucun remords, c'était un peu dur à croire._

 _"Je veux avoir la garantit qu'il n'arrivera rien ici pendant que je serais parti."_

 _"Sans, je t'assure qu'Error ne ferait jamais..."_

 _"Je vais avoir besoin de plus que des promesses, Ink. Parce que les promesses, je sais ce que ça vaut."_

 _Il jeta un léger regard en coin à Toriel qui avait une expression légèrement peinée, comme si elle comprenait à quoi il faisait référence._

 _Peut-être à cause de ce retour de culpabilité, Frisk alors se prononça pour donner plus de poids à Ink. L'humain s'engagea à combattre personnellement Error si jamais il revenait dans cet univers, peu importe ses intentions. Ink avait beau les prévenir que le Destructeur avait des HP infinis, impossible à tuer de la même manière qu'un amalgamite, Frisk ne se découragea pas. Iel était la seule personne dans ce monde à avoir une DETERMINATION lui permettant de tenir infiniment face à son ennemi jusqu'à ce que Ink revienne._

 _C'était toujours mieux que rien._

 _"Et puis on sera là pour aider Frisk!" Enchaîna Undyne. "S'il se pointe, on sera prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit."_

 _"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va se préparer, on va préparer tout l'Underground pour protéger cet Univers." Continua Toriel._

 _"Alors pars sans crainte, frangin! On veille au grain! Occupes-toi des autres nous pour qu'on puisse rapidement aller à la surface."_

 _Le léger sourire de Frisk acheva de remuer quelque chose en Sans._

 _Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un sans amis ou sans attache. Beaucoup de gens l'appréciaient à Snowdin, il avait tous ses potes chez Grillby et son cher frère mais... Mais pour la première fois, il sentait réellement qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans ce combat. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau avec les mêmes armes, cela faisait du bien pour une fois, de ne pas assumer tout seul le destin de tout un peuple._

 _"Comprit les gens. Je vous fais confiance pour tout gérer... Et toi gamin pour les protéger si ça tourne mal."_

 _Et pour une fois, sa demande ne ressemblait pas à une menace, son oeil ne se ferma pas pour laisser l'autre s'illuminer. Non, il s'adressait à Frisk comme un véritable ami. L'humain comprit ce que cela voulait dire et hocha la tête, déterminé._

 _"Bon, du coup, on va pouvoir y aller, Ink. On commence par quoi?"_

 _"Avant toute chose, je dois retourner chercher des... alliés on va dire. Ils sont engagés avec moi pour lutter contre les méfaits d'Error et leur présence est cruciale si nous voulons voyager à travers les Univers Alternatifs."_

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et je préfère ne pas perdre de temps. N'oublie pas que les Univers Alternatifs reprennent les bases de ton monde, mais où les choses se déroulent différemment. Attends-toi juste à tomber dans un monde comme le tien mais différent. Et rencontrer les gens que tu connais, mais..."_

 _"Mais différents, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier celui où on va?"_

 _"Pour faire court... Beaucoup ont échangé leur place."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est sur cette explication très vague qu'Ink avait ouvert le portail pour partir.

Sans ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre d'indice, mais bon, il verrait par lui-même et de toute façon, il n'était plus trop en état de réfléchir avec son mal des transports. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour être malade parce qu'il se téléportait d'un univers à un autre. Heureusement, son calvaire prit fin lorsque Ink lui saisit le bras afin de lui montrer une feuille blanche en particulière vers laquelle ils devaient se diriger. L'artiste lui avait expliqué que toutes ces feuilles représentaient un Univers alternatif chacune. Elles se baladaient dans ce qu'il appelait "la partie mobile" de la doodle sphère. Ainsi, pour trouver un Univers en particulier, cela pouvait parfois prendre des heures, voire des jours avant de tomber sur le bon si on ne connaissait pas le patern. Même Ink se perdait parfois lorsqu'il devait aller quelque part.

Peut-être à cause de son malaise, le squelette bleu ne saisit pas immédiatement le signal de son accompagnant.

Son bras glissa par mégarde de la poigne d'Ink, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le dessin, il put voir un écart d'espace s'agrandir entre eux, comme s'ils s'éloignaient en rentrant dans l'univers. Le Gardien tenta de se déplacer en tendant la main vers lui, mais c'était peine perdue et bientôt, ils furent hors de portée de vue l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Sans se vidèrent en se rendant compte qu'il y avait peut-être eu un souci vu l'air paniqué d'Ink. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir comme un idiot et laisser son monde sans sa présence et ses magnifiques blagues?

Heureusement pour Toriel et malheureusement pour Payrus, ses mauvais jeux de mots continueraient à survivre.

Son monde blanc entrecoupé de mille couleurs prit peu à peu la teinte du ciel bleu. Puis un paysage montagnard se dessina sous lui. Le Mont Ebott. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'admirer une seule seconde la vue de la surface qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la barrière qui le laissa étrangement passer, comme s'il n'était pas considéré comme une entité vivante. Enfin, il atterrit dans des herbes hautes, dans ce qui semblait être la région de Waterfall à en juger par l'eau et les lumières bleues.

Le squelette se laissa quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions et de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Si chaque voyage entre les Univers secouait autant, il risquait de ne pas servir à grand-chose s'il fallait se battre contre Error. Péniblement, il trouva enfin le courage de se relever et jaugea un peu mieux son environnement. À ne pas en douter, c'était bien Waterfall. La structure était la même mais... Quelque chose le chiffonnait quant à l'agencement purement symétrique, comme si les choses n'étaient pas là où elles devraient être. Est-ce que c'était ce dont Ink lui avait parlé? Que tout était pareil... mais différent.

Ne se laissant pas impressionner, il décida de commencer à se balader pour se faire sa propre idée.

En tout cas, l'ambiance sereine et mystique de l'endroit restait la même. Sans aimait beaucoup traîner à Waterfall pour l'apaisement que le lieu procurait. Et puis les monstres étaient quand même plus calmes qu'à Snowdin, avec l'unité canine surexcitée, ou Hotland, où tout le monde était en ébullition pour Mettaton. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris en entendant un chant. Croyant d'abord à Shyren, il eut envie de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs pour imprimer des tickets. Cependant, la voix était masculine.

C'était Aaron qui chantait.

La scène était tellement improbable qu'elle le laissa ahuri pendant quelques secondes. Le pire, c'est qu'Aaron ne semblait pas faire ça pour se moquer de Shyren, mais réellement s'entraîner. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas ce sourire confiant qu'il assumait d'ordinaire, mais semblait presque plutôt se cacher. Étrange... Aaaron semblait se comporter comme... comme Shyren. Le squelette fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être ça, les fameux "rôles inversés". Cela voulait donc dire qu'il pouvait croiser à tout moment une Shyren en train de faire du culturisme...

La curiosité le poussait presque à fouiller Waterfall afin de vérifier cette théorie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il était au milieu d'un monde étranger, qu'il avait perdu son seul billet retour pour le sien, à savoir Ink, et qu'il y avait un destructeur d'Univers Alternatifs dans la nature qui risquait de sceller leur destin s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher, même s'il en avait très envie. Il se détourna de l'équidé et reprit son chemin sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Il n'avait aucune idée où Ink avait voulu l'emmener à la base, donc où le retrouver. À part peut-être...

En supposant que ses alliés soient d'autres gardiens des lignes temporelles, donc d'autres Sans, alors logiquement, il les avait amenés à Snowdin.

N'ayant que cette piste, le squelette en bleu prit vers l'ouest en espérant que le Sans de cet Univers habite bel et bien à Snowdin. Sinon il allait devoir se farcir toutes les régions de l'Underground, et à ce moment, autant chercher directement Ink. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement à travers le long pont parsemé de zig zag, il entendit un cri derrière lui, et pas n'importe quel cri.

"Sans? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, tu devrais être à ton poste!"

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir une étrange silhouette forte cachée dans l'ombre. Il n'arriva pas à reconnaître la personne, mais il supposait qu'elle était en armure, et que c'était une "elle" au son de sa voix. Même si son grognement était bien viril, il devait l'avouer. Il la voyait tenir une espèce de grosse hache dans sa main et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le même genre que lorsque Undyne venait l'engueuler lorsqu'il dormait à son poste de sentinelle. Il était prêt à parier sa réserve de ketchup qu'il avait à faire à la "Undyne" de cet univers.

Et cette dernière le prenait pour le Sans de cet univers.

N'écoutant que son courage, il déguerpit rapidement de l'endroit sous les injures de la personne visiblement en colère qu'il l'ai fui comme ça. Eh bien, désolé pour son autre lui de cet univers, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir des ennuis qui ne le concernaient pas. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec les siens.

À force de vérifier derrière lui qu'il n'était pas suivi, il percuta ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et tomba sur les fesses.

"Wow, doucement petit gars. On dirait que t'as le diable aux trousses... Remarque avec Alphys dans l 'coin, c'est pas loin..."

Sans leva immédiatement les yeux à cette voix familière, mais déformée par le ton nasillard dans laquelle elle prononçait ses mots. Encore une fois, il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes en tombant sur le visage de son frère qui abordait une expression beaucoup trop relax. Machinalement, il prit la main qui lui était offerte pour se relever, et eut du mal à trouver ses mots. "Papyrus" se contenta de lui sourire paresseusement, comme s'il comprenait sa stupeur. Cela ne fit que rendre Sans encore plus confus. Ink l'avait pourtant prévenu mais...

Mais son frère était quand même habillé de façon négligé, avec un sweat orange et un long jogging noir, des baskets aux lacets défaits et une cigarette dans la bouche. Son frère, toujours propre sur lui, toujours dynamique. C'était quand même un choc de le voir si relâché. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement ri, et même trouvé une sorte de victoire dans le fait qu'il adoptait son style. Mais là, sachant que ce n''était justement pas son Papyrus, c'était juste étrange.

"Tu dois sûrement être le gars dont Ink nous a prévenus de l'arrivée." Fit le grand squelette après avoir tiré une latte de sa cigarette. "Moi c'est Papyrus. Papyrus le squelette."

"Sans..."

"Ouaip, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. À mon frangin j'veux dire. Sauf que ça l'tuerait s'il devait être dans tes fringues une seule seconde."

Non, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre.

Encore Ink, c'était un autre lui, avec sa propre personnalité. Error aussi. Là ce n'était même plus un autre lui, c'était carrément son frère! Son frère avec son attitude, ses manières, et son... Son rôle? Cette réflexion lui fit chauffer le cerveau à toute allure pour remettre le puzzle en place. En prenant en compte ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer et ce qu'il savait, cela voulait dire que dans ce monde, Papyrus avait son rôle, et lui le rôle de Papyrus. Donc logiquement...

"Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le gardien des lignes temporelles ici."

Le Papyrus eut l'air d'écarquiller les yeux en l'espace d'une microseconde, puis son sourire s'élargit davantage, avec une pointe de satisfaction.

"Ouaip... Je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, bro. Mais bon, je pense que je ferais mieux de te ramener à notre QG pour continuer cette conversation. Surtout que si t'es arrivé sans Ink, ça veut dire qu'il doit te chercher."

Sans acquiesca et préféra suivre Papyrus sans opposer de résistance. Au point où il en était de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La route à Snowdin ne fut pas bien longue.

Papyrus lui proposa d'utiliser leur "raccourcit" mais Sans lui rappela qu'il était incapable de se téléporter dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et même s'il connaissait le Snowdin de son propre monde, celui-là était différent et ailleurs. Qui plus est, il n'était pas sûr que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent encore dans un autre univers, même si d'après Ink, c'était le cas. Ils marchèrent donc en silence, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment loquace dans ce genre de situation. Heureusement, leur maison était juste à l'entrée du village, ils n'auront pas à traverser le centre et essuyer les regards curieux des habitants.

Son hôte lui ouvrit la porte et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il pénétra dans cette maison qui ressemblait à la sienne au détail près.

L'intérieur... n'était pas si différent. La cuisine, le salon, la télé; tout était au même endroit. Même le caillou qu'il avait adopté, et que c'était finalement son frère qui s'en occupait. Cela le rassura presque lorsqu'il vit le bonnet dans un coin avec une pile de mot. Eh bien, certaines choses ne pouvaient demeurer. La conversation écrite était cependant identique à celle qu'il avait eue dans son monde... sauf que les auteurs avaient changé de nom. C'était Sans qui demandait à Papyrus de la ramasser. Quelque part, cela l'amusa un peu tellement c'était cocasse.

Le grand squelette dans son pull orange s'affala sur le canapé à ressort et l'invita à le rejoindre.

"Fais-toi plaiz bro. Tu veux regarder la télé? Bon, à part l'émission NTT, y a pas grand-chose, mais mon frère est fan, alors peut-être que toi... Vu que t'es un Sans."

Sans haussa ce qui lui servait de sourcil. NTT? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, à moins qu'il parle de MTT, et dans ce cas, lui non plus n'en était pas fan.

"Nan, laisse tomber. On va plutôt attendre les autres."

"Ils ne devraient pas tarder, j'ai téléphoné à mon frangin pendant qu'on marchait pour le prévenir. Je pense qu'Ink est directement allé le prévenir en voyant que t'étais pas avec lui."

"Du coup, vous connaissez déjà Ink."

"Ouaip... Pour être honnête, on est loin d'être les seuls dans le Multivers à le connaître, vu qu'il peut difficilement se retenir d'interagir avec les mondes qu'il visite. Mais on va dire que moi et mon frangin, on s'estime redevables envers lui."

"Pourquoi?" "Disons qu'Error n'est pas à son premier coup d'essai, et on fait partie de ses cibles préférées."

Encore une fois, les sourcils de Sans changèrent de place, pour se froncer cette fois-ci. Voilà quelque chose qu'Ink ne lui avait pas dit, même s'il se doutait que lui et Error s'étaient déjà souvent combattue pour les Univers Alternatifs. Mais visiblement, ils impliquaient même ces derniers dans leur guerre. Si Papyrus disait vrai, et s'ils avaient déjà été victimes des attaques d'Error, pourquoi continuer à soutenir Ink en s'exposant encore plus? Surtout en voyant ce qu'Error était capable de faire à l'Univers Originel qu'il prétendait protéger. Alors un Univers alternatifs qu'il considérait comme une anomalie a détruire... Ça devait encore être autre chose.

Mais bon, si son homologue avait vraiment son caractère, ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le cuisiner.

Il n'eut pas le temps de toute façon, car la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un squelette de petit gabarit en trombe.

"Papy! Il est arrivé? Où est-il?! Oh, _Stars_!"

Bien qu'il pensât s'être mentalement préparé à rencontrer une version de lui-même avec le caractère de son frère, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une boule hyperactive venir presque lui sauter dessus. Le Sans qui venait de débarquer en catastrophe faisait une tête moins que lui, et était également de gabarit plus fin. Et sans surprise, il avait le même style vestimentaire que son Papurys, même si son foulard était peut-être un peu trop long. Plus que tout, c'était les étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses grands yeux bleus qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Autant il adorait l'énergie de son frère, autant chez lui-même, ça faisait presque peur.

Ce dernier lui prit la main pour la secouer dans tous les sens.

"Enchanté, version paresseuse de moi-même! Je suis le Magnifique Sans! Bienvenue dans l'Underground, mwehehehe! Je suis content que tu sois arrivé sans problème! Ink était vraiment inquiet quand il a vu qu'il était tout seul! Pour une fois, Papy a fait du bon travail!"

"Ouai... cool... Où est Ink?"

Il avait besoin de voir un visage familier là. Un visage de lui-même qui ne lui donnait pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, très loin.

"Je suis là... Oh, je suis tellement désolé, Sans!" S'exclama Ink en suivant l'autre Sans. "Ma main a glissé, et j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir que si on ne gardait pas contact, on atterrirait chacun dans un autre "coin" de l'Univers. Heureusement que tu n'as pas atterri très loin, hé hé..."

Ce rire nerveux n'amusa pas du tout Sans, qui voulut souligner aussi que Ink avait aussi oublié de lui dire où exactement ils allaient atterrir. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre Papyrus pour le trouver, ils auraient perdu du temps à se chercher en tournant en rond dans l'Underground. Il se demandait comment le créateur pouvait se montrer aussi insouciant comme ça... Quoique, il était son alter ego, ça ne devrait pas trop le surprendre.

"Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que nous sommes tous réunis!" S'enthousiasma le petit Sans, sans noter la tension.

"Bien dit, on va pouvoir discuter des choses sérieuses." Renchérit Papyrus en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier sous l'oeil sévère de son frère.

Ce détail fit d'ailleurs penser à Sans que dans cet univers, il n'y avait pas que les rôles et les caractères qui changeaient, mais des différences qui s'ajoutaient justement à cause de ce renversement. Jamais il n'avait touché à une cigarette de sa vie après tout.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé autour de la table basse, sauf Ink qui se mit par terre, préférant visiblement cette position. Une fois posés, Sans décida d'ouvrir la conversation;

"Donc... Concrètement, c'est quoi le plan?"

"L'objectif principal, c'est de rallier le plus d'Univers Alternatifs à notre cause." Déclara Ink en sortant ses feuilles de dessin et ses crayons. " J'ai déjà répertorié tous ceux qui étaient déjà de notre côté, ceux qui s'étaient déclarés neutres dans cette bataille et ceux pour qui ce n'était pas la peine de demander."

"Il y a des Univers Alternatifs qui refusent vraiment de combattre Error?" S'enquit Sans.

Après tout, lui-même, il était plus ou moins protégé par son statut d'Univers Originel, mais ceux qu'Error détestait profondément? Comment pouvaient-ils refuser de combattre celui qui voulait les détruire? Cela n'avait aucune sens. Logiquement, ils devraient tous faire front contre le destructeur. Mais en même temps... Ce dernier avait bien réussi à réunir assez de pouvoir pour aller dans son Univers, mais il pouvait bien les avoir tous volés avec ses étranges fils bleus.

"Plus que tu ne le crois." Soupira simplement l'autre Sans.

"Disons qu'il y a des Univers Alternatifs où tout est tellement parti en sucette que les gardiens n'en ont plus grand-chose à faire des lignes temporelles ou du reste. Ça, ou alors ils sont trop barrés pour se rendre compte qu'ils creusent leur propre tombe. Généralement, ça va ensemble" Continua Papyrus d'un air las.

Voilà encore quelque chose de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'Ink et Error avaient toujours parlé des Univers Alternatifs comme d'un tout vaste, mais qui disait des Univers différents disait aussi des histoires différentes. Et toutes les histoires ne finissaient pas forcément toutes bien. Et vu ce que disaient les deux frères, ces histoires-là avaient particulièrement mal tourné. Le squelette tourna son regard blanc vers Ink qui ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus. Mais son expression ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était plus conscient que n'importe qui de ça.

"Dans tous les cas, il faut faire en sorte que ceux qui n'ont pas encore été visités ne rejoignent pas son camp... ou ne se fassent pas capturer par lui." Finit par dire Ink pour noyer le poisson.

Les autres le laissèrent continuer, devinant qu'il ne s'attarderait pas sur le sujet.

"Il y en a un sur lequel nous devons être vigilants, parce qu'il est à la fois une très grande source de pouvoir et influençable à ce niveau. Je pense que ce seront les prochains que nous irons visiter."

"Oh non..." Geignit Papyrus, qui avait visiblement compris contrairement aux deux autres Sans. "Ne me dis pas qu'on va aller voir les fells."

"C'est un Univers Primo, Honey." Répondit Ink. "Si j'arrive à convaincre Red, je pourrais peut-être réunir assez de pouvoir pour notre objectif. On ne peut de toute façon pas le laisser de côté, il est beaucoup trop précieux."

"Mweeeh!" Intervint le petit Sans sur le même ton. "C'est cool, on va retourner voir Red et Edge ~ "

"Heu, excusez-moi, mais vous parlez de qui au juste?"

Tous se retournèrent vers sans qui était en effet perdu entre tous les noms et les termes qui venaient d'être sortis en quelques secondes.

"Ah désolé, on parle d'Underfell."

"Underfell?"

"C'est le nom donné à l'Univers Alternatif. J'ai oublié de te dire, mais tous les Univers ont un nom. Un peu comme les planètes, tu vois. Même le tien d'ailleurs, il s'appelle Undertale, et la plupart des noms sont dérivés de là."

"Ici, c'est Underswap!" Déclara joyeusement l'autre Sans en bleu.

Sans hocha passivement la tête, n'étant plus vraiment à ça près des excentricités, et enchaîna sur d'autres questions;

"Du coup, Red et Edge?"

"C'est le surnom qu'on donne aux Sans et Papyrus de cet univers." Répondit Ink, dont le nom était désormais évident." On surnomme tout le monde pour éviter d'être confus. D'ailleurs tu peux appeler ces deux-là Honey et Blueberry."

"Ou Blue pour les intimes!" Intervint le concerne sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

Encore une fois, Sans accepta, même si les surnoms donnés aux Sans et Papyrus de l'Underfell lui laissaient un étrange pressentiment. Accentué par le fait que Papyrus -Honey donc- semblait peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller les voir. Mais au moins, ils avaient l'air de les connaître. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué que ça. Et avec un peu de chance, leur Univers suffirait à donner assez de pouvoir à Ink pour réparer la ligne temporelle de son monde, et il sera même rentré chez lui avant l'heure de la sieste.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Univers...

"Pourquoi tu en as parlé comme d'un Univers Primo."

"Ah ça... C'est un peu complexe à expliquer mais..."

Ink s'empara d'un de ses crayons et commença à tracer des traits sur sa feuille blanche afin de la séparer en quatre.

"En fait, tous les Univers Alternatifs ne se valent pas en matière de pouvoir. Certains ont une essence plus forte que d'autres, selon la force qui a été mise dans chacun d'entre eux lors de leur création. J'ai pu remarquer ça au cours de mes innombrables visites, et j'ai décidé de les hiérarchiser selon la concentration de ces pouvoirs. Celui qui en a le plus, c'est bien sûr l'Univers Originel."

Il écrivit Undertale en dessinant la tête de Sans à côté.

"Une source infinie de pouvoir qui permet à tous les Univers Alternatifs d'exister, mais qui demeure en contrepartie intouchable. Du moins en théorie..."

En théorie en effet. Pensa Sans avec sarcasme.

"Ensuite, il y a les Univers Primos, ou Existences Primo. Leur pouvoir est très concentré dans ces entités, ils se suffisent quasiment à eux-mêmes et à l'instar de l'Univers Originel, ils sont la source aussi d'Univers Alternatifs. Ils sont donc très importants dans l'équilibre de ce qu'on appelle le Multivers."

Il écrivit "Underswap" et "Underfell" dans la deuxième ligne, ainsi que Error et Ink dans une partie bien distincte suivit d'un etc. Cela fit tilter Sans.

"J'y pense d'ailleurs Ink, ton propre Univers alternatif..."

Sa phrase resta en suspens en voyant le visage du concerné se décomposer à cette question inattendue. Ou en tout cas redoutée. Même Blue et Honey eurent un léger air paniqué, comme s'ils cherchaient quoi dire pour sortir leur ami de cette situation.

"Je n'en ai pas."Répondit simplement Ink en gardant la tête baissée. "Tu sais, les Univers Alternatifs, ce ne sont justement pas toujours des Univers. Certains ne se limitent qu'à... un seul individu."

"C'est pour ça que tu parlais d'entité." S'enquit Sans.

"Oui. Inktale n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation, il y a Error aussi, par exemple. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il veut détruire les Univers Alternatifs je pense..."

Sans acquiesça, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci par compréhension. Il y avait donc des Sans qui naissaient sans univers. Sans ami. Sans frère... D'autres questions émergèrent dans son esprit, par exemple où Ink était né s'il ne venait d'aucun Univers Alternatif? Il venait bien de quelque part? Et quelle était son histoire si rien à part lui n'existait? Est-ce que c'était à cause du fait qu'il était gardien des Univers Alternatifs ou autre chose? Mais il se tu, sentant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

"Puis il y a les Univers Secondaires. Ils sont aussi une bonne source d'énergie et ont une identité propre, mais ils sont moins imposants que les Univers Primo. Cependant, certains d'entre eux sont parfois liés."

Il écrivit rapidement des noms comme "Swapfell" "Dancetale" "StoryShift" "Chibitale" pour donner un ordre d'idées. Le premier interpella Sans.

"Swapfell? Ça ressemble à une combinaison des Univers dont vous me parliez, non?"

"C'est à peu près l'idée." Répondit Ink. "Certains Univers Alternatifs sont créés en réunissant les critères de deux, ou plus, autres Univers Alternatifs existants."

"La vache, je sais pas déjà combien il y en a juste comme ça, mais si en plus ils se combinent entre eux, il doit y en avoir..."

"Des milliers, oui, et la plupart sont dans la quatrième catégorie."

Divers noms remplirent cette dernière comme "Dancefell" "Storyspin" "Alterswap" "Underscramble"

"Ceux là sont des Univers Tertiaires. Leur pouvoir est relativement faible, certains plus que d'autres, et leur monde plus ou moins étendus selon la puissance qu'ils concentrent. Beaucoup ne sont tout simplement pas finis. Ils font partie de ceux qui sont le plus suceptibles de mourir d'eux-mêmes."

"Je vois." Fit Sans. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi Error cible Underfell... Et vous?"

Il se retourna vers les deux frères en posant cette question, dont l'ainé lui donna la réponse;

"Comme on te l'a dit, il a déjà essayé plein de fois, avant même tout ça, mais depuis, on sait bien se défendre contre lui et Ink est de notre côté."

Ce dernier acquiesça, l'air fatigué. Visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas exagérer en disant qu'ils étaient la cible préférée d'Error. Combien de fois le destructeur s'en était-il prit à l'Underswap? Sans doute souvent, et depuis un bon moment, vu à quel point les deux frères étaient bien informés sur le fonctionnement des Univers Alternatifs. Et surtout, ils étaient sûrement bien plus engagés que lui, ce qui était logique, puisqu'ils étaient directement concernés. Sans doute étaient-ils les plus fidèles alliés d'Ink en étant un Univers Primo sur lequel il pouvait se reposer.

"En tout cas, notre priorité est d'aller dans l'Underfell et convaincre le Sans de cet Univers de se joindre à nous."

"Il va tellement nous envoyer chier..." Soupira Honey en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette.

"Papyrus, ton langage!" Réprimanda Blue d'un ton mécontent.

"Mais quoi?" Se défendit ce dernier. "Tu le connais aussi bien que moi! Il s'est déclaré neutre dans tous les combats du Multivers depuis l'affaire du Cross Event, tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter juste parce qu'on lui demande gentiment? À la limite passe par son frère, t'auras plus de chance."

"Ouaip, en plus Ink il connaît bien cette technique, pas vrai?" Siffla Sans en accablant l'artiste du regard qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde déconcerté.

"On a une chance de le convaincre mais on ne passera pas par Edge." Déclara le squelette aux yeux multicolores. "On demandera à l'humain de nous aider."

"L'humain?" S'outra l'habitant de l'Undertale. "Après tout ce qu'il a fait, il est bien le dernier que je..."

"Ouai, ouai, je vois ce que tu veux dire, bro. Le mien aussi. Mais celui de l'Underfell est différent."

"Il n'a jamais fait de Genocide, c'est ça?"

"Oh si, sûrement. Mais dans un monde comme l'Underfell, ce serait hypocrite de l'en accabler."

"Encore une fois, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer." Fit Ink en coupant Papyrus. "Tu comprendras quand on sera dans cet Univers, mais l'humain nous sera d'une aide précieuse et sûrement notre seul allié là-bas."

À ce point? Sans n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Surtout le fait qu'ils savaient visiblement tous de quoi il s'agissait, mais qu'ils refusaient de lui dire. C'est vrai après tout: qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être cet Univers appelé Underfell? Pourquoi le Sans de cet Univers serait si opposé à les aider? En quoi le gamin pourrait les aider? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant? Le squelette au pull bleu se rendait compte qu'il était le seul à ne rien savoir dans ce groupe alors qu'on l'avait presque forcé à prendre part à cette aventure. Lui qui savait toujours tout sur tout, c'était frustrant d'être mis à l'écart comme ça.

Blue lui fit un sourire désolé, sans toutefois faire mine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

"Désolé." Lui murmura-t-il. "Ink préfère que tu découvres tout ça petit à petit, parce que le Multivers est vraiment quelque chose d'énorme. Même nous, il y a des choses qu'on ignore et qu'on a du mal à assimiler."

Il y avait mieux comme réconfort, mais Sans se contenta de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, si les choses se passaient bien, il pourrait retourner chez lui en moins de deux, et donc laisser encore beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre derrière lui. Enfin, parfois, c'était peut-être mieux de ne pas tout connaître. Sa santé mentale pouvait en témoigner. Il se demanda furtivement d'ailleurs si le Papyrus de cet Univers souffrait lui aussi de dépression à cause de son rôle. Sans doute.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se mettre d'accord sur le déroulement du plan, consistant à atterrir dans les ruines de l'Underfell pour chercher l'humain, lui expliquer la situation puis faire la route jusqu'à Snowdin pour trouver Red en sa compagnie, ils furent prêts à partir. Ink se placa juste à côté du canapé du salon pour tracer son portail sur le mur.

"Et n'oubliez pas, gardez toujours un contact physique les uns avec les autres, sinon on risque encore de se retrouver d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers." Prévint le gardien

"En cas de problème, rendez-vous à l'entrée des ruine, côté Snowdin." Informa Papyrus avant de saisir son petit frère et le porter sous le coude avec une telle aisance que Blue semblait ne rien peser...

"Mweh! Tu es toujours obligé de me porter comme ça à chaque fois qu'ont traverse le Multivers?" Fit ce dernier, agacé d'être encore traité comme un bébé.

"Au moins comme ça, je suis sûr que toi, je te perdrais pas."

Malgré lui, Sans trouvait cette scène attendrissante, se retrouvant parfaitement dans l'attitude d'Honey. Lui aussi, il aurait certainement fait pareil pour ne pas "perdre" son frère si les carrures n'avaient pas été inversées. Sur cette pensée, il se saisit de l'écharpe d'Ink. Avec ça, au moins, il était sûr de ne pas glisser. Le grand squelette lui, saisit simplement un pan de son manteau.

"Bien, tout le monde est accroché? On peut y aller! Et cette fois Sans, essaiye de ne pas être trop malade."

Sur ce, ils sautèrent dans le portail qui se referma immédiatement derrière eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une autre partie du Multivers, caché même de l'emprise d'Ink, on réfléchissait aussi à un plan contre l'adversaire.

Après son cuisant échec à rallier Classic à sa cause, comme il l'appelait, Error était retourné dans son repaire sordide. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Univers Alternatif qui aurait dû disparaître de lui-même depuis longtemps, mais qu'il maintenait en état uniquement par ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Mais le monde en soi était déjà corrompu jusqu'à la moelle; toute la population, monstre comme humain, n'existait plus, les lignes temporelles étaient brisées depuis longtemps et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le Vide était Error qui avait bugé une petite partie de l'univers, assez pour qu'il soit incapable de s'autodétruire.

Peut-être la seule fois où il ne détruisait pas quelque chose, se dit-il ironiquement.

C'est au sein de cet Univers qu'il avait construit un énorme bâtiment de pierre qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'habiter dedans. Pourtant, des habitants, il y en avait. Énormément. Tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés à se battre aux côtés du destructeur avaient bien sûr leurs propres locaux. Mais dans les étages inférieurs, ce n'étaient que des prisonniers des différents Univers qu'Error avait visités et dont il avait récupéré la source d'énergie. La majorité était des Univers Secondaires, car les Univers Tertiaires étaient trop faibles et trop peu intéressants pour qu'il s'y attarde. En plus, certains étaient assez difficiles d'accès...

"Je savais que ça allait échouer! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as demandé gentiment? Tu aurais dû le kidnapper, comme tous les autres!"

Actuellement Error était dans ce qu'il appelait la salle de réunion en compagnie de ses collaborateurs" pour faire le point sur sa précédente mission. Et évidemment, ces enflures ne mâchaient pas leur mot. Il jeta un regard mauvais au Sans dont le crâne était brisé et les yeux rouges carmin.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Horror." Grogna le destructeur. "Je ne peux pas Récupérer l'énergie de l'Univers Originel comme je peux le faire avec tous les autres. Il a une intégrité qui lui est propre, qu'une anomalie comme moi ne pourra jamais surpasser. J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse confiance et me laisse accès à son âme. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait."

"Parce que Inky t'a dépassé ~ "Ricana l'autre Sans présent dont la capuche poussiéreuse était rabattue sur son crâne.

"La ferme. Cet enfoiré a joué sur la corde de la sensibilité. J'avais oublié qu'un Sans qui avait encore toute sa tête pouvait être à ce point influençable..."

Aucun des deux Sans présents ne sembla relever le fait qu'il les traitait de fou. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'Error se comptait aussi parmi ceux qui n'avaient justement plus leur tête. De toute façon, qui était-il pour s'en plaindre. C'est justement parce que ses alliés à lui avaient viré de la carafe à cause de leur Univers qu'ils étaient justement de son côté sans se poser de questions. Ou presque.

"Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu proposes maintenant qu'il a deux puissants Univers à ses côtés?" Interrogea le Sans à capuche. "Parce que je pense qu'il va faire toutes ses tournées en compagnie de sa petite clique perso. Classic, le petit bébé et son sac de grand frère. Hmh? Mais non Papy, je ne parlais pas de toi, tu sais bien. "

Son oeil violet brillant d'une certaine démence se tourna vers la droite, au-dessus de son épaule lors de ses derniers mots, alors même qu'il n'y avait personne à qui il parlait. Les deux autres ignorèrent cette divagation, malheureusement habitués à cette démonstration de folie de sa part. Même si c'était toujours aussi malaisant. Plutôt, Error se reconcentra sur son plan. Il avait en effet échoué à attraper le Sans de l'Univers Originel, mais ce n'était pas grave, il ferait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux: s'attaquer aux Univers Alternatifs.

"On va frapper là où ça fait mal. Connaissant Ink, il va chercher à rassembler les Univers Primo, et il y en a pas des centaines qu'il me reste à capturer."

"Héhé, cet univers de fragile ~ " Ricana le Sans au crâne brisé. "Je suis impatient de leur faire goûter à ma hache! Je me demande dans quelle geôle on va jeter le Sans une fois qu'on l'aura kidnappé."

"J'ai d'autres projets que simplement le capturer." Fit Error. "Si je ne me rate pas, il nous sera utile. Très utile. Je connais très bien Ink après tout, il m'a peut-être doublé sur Classic, mais je sais exactement comment me rattraper."

"Ohoh, j'aime ça! Explique-nous tout ~ "


End file.
